In the related art, various systems are known for wirelessly connecting electronic apparatuses together via a network, and transmitting/receiving data.
Generally, in order to transmit/receive the data via the network, a communication apparatus on the connection source side, as a connection process, needs to specify the network as a connection destination and set setting information (for example, an IP address, a subnet mask, an authentication scheme, an encryption scheme, etc.) which is needed for wireless communication. However, there are problems that the above-mentioned setting is not easy for a user, and, moreover, that a certain amount of time is required for the connection process. Therefore, in the related art, various proposals are being made for speedily making wireless connections to the network and facilitating connection operations for the user.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are disclosed proposed features in which a communication apparatus on the connection destination side produces an SSID (Service Set Identifier) in which is described an individual identifier (for example, an apparatus name) and an IP address of the own apparatus and includes the SSID in a beacon to transmit the beacon.
The features disclosed in the above-mentioned related-art documents make it possible for the communication apparatus on the connection source side to set setting information necessary for wireless communication based on information included in a received beacon, facilitating connection operations for the user. Moreover, it is not necessary for the communication apparatus on the connection source side to conduct scanning to search for a network as a connection destination, making it possible to reduce scan time.